Insomnio
by Mi-Nombre-Es
Summary: Juro que no vuelvo a tomar Coca-Cola o Pepsi en la cena. Lo juro por Dios. [One-Shot]


**Declaraciones: Lo de siempre, que no me pertenecen las Powerpuff Girls**

**Advertencia: tengo una boca de camionero y, para desgracia del personaje elegido, él o ella también.**

* * *

Insomnio

Odio esto. ¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odiooooo! ¡Es una gilipollez esto que me está pasando! Y me vale una soberana mierda si "gilipollez" es una mala palabra. Y me cago en todos los muertos del que se atreva a reprocharme que esté diciendo tacos. Aunque no los esté diciendo, solo pensando y repitiendo una y otra vez en mi cabeza. ¡Pero no viene al cuento!

Quiero decir, ¿qué se supone que le pasa a Bubbles Utonium para que esté así? Ah, ya, no me digáis nada. Que si la linda y tierna de las Powerpuff Girls dice palabrotas. Ya lo expresé. Me vale una mierda pinchada en un palo. Además de que no las digo, bien que me las trago. Un día de estos me ahogo con todos los "¡Maldito capullo castrado! ¿¡Es que no sabes que tirar del pelo es de imbéciles!? Claro que eso no te importa. Si total eres un puto soplapollas de tus hermanos. Ah, y por si no os habéis dado cuenta, trío de inútiles, os tenemos agarrados por los huevos. ¡Vamos que no podéis con nosotras, cabrones!" que me abstengo a decir cuando peleo con Boomer y el muy estúpido me tira del cabello.

Pero bien, si hay algo que me fastidia más que ese rubio de bote (vaaaya, copiándole los insultos a BC, ¿no?) es no poder dormir. No soporto el insomnio. ¡Es horrible! Y no es que todavía le sienta miedo a la oscuridad, como cuando peque, pero me sigo sintiendo desprotegida en las penumbras. Sí, aun teniendo esta mente de camionero. Es que me inquieta, y al no poder dormir, es peor. ¡Pero peor porque estoy espabilada! ¡Nada de estar medio adormilada!

Giro mi cara hacia la derecha, y puedo ver dormir a Bloss en la posición de la Bella Durmiente arropada con sus sábanas rosas. Sí, dormimos en camas separadas. Cuando llegamos a los diez años, se hizo un poco incómodo, y como la habitación es grande, no hubo problema en poner tres camas. Desde hace dos años que es así, y está bien, pero a veces añoro acurrucarme con Bloss o BC. Como ahora. Estar acompañada me adormila.

Decidido. Floto desde mi cama a la de mi hermana mayor sin hacer el menor ruido y me deposito suavemente al lado de ella. Creo que nota el nuevo peso en su lecho, pero todo se resume a fruncir el ceño por un momento y relajarlo otra vez. Sonrío débilmente. ¿Y a mí me ven guapa? Bloss lo es más, pero como se junta con cerebritos, automáticamente se margina de "los guays". Y BC también es muy guapa, pero como también es ruda, no tiene fama por su belleza, sino por sus jugadas de fútbol.

Suelto una risita cuando mi hermana morena suelta un ronquido y me hago bolita junto a la pelirroja, que balbucea algo más o menos inteligible de que no roncase porque es de mala educación. Y suelto otra risita más. Regañando hasta dormida, esta Blossy…

Creo que esto os suena más, ¿no? La Bubbles que es una monada adorable y tierna. No la rubia con boca de puta. Pero, ¿qué queréis que le haga? Una se acostumbra a escuchar las maldiciones de BC. Creo que Bloss también se guarda lo suyo cuando está peleando con Brick, porque su mirada dice todo lo que su boca no se atreve. Juro que si esos tres nos escuchasen desinhibidas, se quedan de piedra.

Pero, a todo esto, ¿nadie se pregunta por qué tengo insomnio? Pues por la cafeína. Bien, juro que no vuelvo a tomar refrescos en la cena en lo que me queda de vida.

–Maldita Coca-Cola... –murmuro, rencorosa, e intentando dormirme.

Dios sabe si lo conseguiré. El insomnio es una putada muy grande.

* * *

**¿Veis? Boca de camionero. O mente. Como solo lo piensa...**

**Yo, es que le tengo mucho rencor al insomnio. Sobre todo en verano. ¡Qué calor! ¡Y con el calor no se puede dormir!**

**Ah, y para los que no entiendan algunas palabrotas, porque no me he reservado nada, esto... ¡Las buscan en el diccionario! ¡Como yo tengo que hacer alguna que otra vez!**

**Ah, y dejar Reviews no os mataría. A lo mejor os deja en el hospital, pero nada grave... Solo alguna fractura en el cráneo, pero lo dicho, nada grave.**

_**¡Adiós-chavales-que-no-tenéis-nada-mejor-que-hacer-que-leer-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)! Dorita out.**_


End file.
